Ten'idō
|image=Way of Manipulation.png;Sōjū-ryū: The Way of Manipulation. Way of Alteration.png;Henkō-ryū: The Way of Alteration. Way of Nullification.png;Mukōka-ryū: The Way of Nullification. |kanji=天意道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ten'idō |literal english=Way of Divine Will |users=Nomura Clan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Ten'idō (天意道, Way of Divine Will) is the name given to the which appears within certain members of the Nomura Clan. Ninjutsu formed by this kekkei genkai revolve around the utilization of the in order to accomplish a wide variety of effects. More often than not, techniques conceived through Ten'idō are referred to as Divine Arts (天術, Tenjutsu) Overview Unlike the vast majority of shinobi, who require years of study and training in order to fully understand the composition of ninjutsu, those born within the Nomura Clan innately possess this knowledge. In act, understanding the complex rations of chakra in order to form some of the most deadly techniques is an elementary task for any of their midst. It is for this reason that members of the Nomura Clan possess the capacity to master a wide variety of skills, ranging from , and everything in-between with what seems to be relative ease. It is said that, out of the countless rations which are exercised in order to produce ninjutsu, the "formula" through which Ten'idō is formed is among the most complex. Furthermore, it is a "recipe" that all Nomura naturally come to access; some earlier than others. It is for this reason that tales revolving around the supposed telekinetic feats performed by infants circulate to this day. Ten'idō earns its classification of kekkei genkai due to the fact that, despite numerous attempts to do so throughout the generations, it is a literal impossibility for anyone; even the most astute shinobi, born outside of the Nomura to comprehend its formula. Ryōdo Accomplished through a Nomura's innate comprehension of the ratios which make up ninjutsu, coupled with the nature transformation Yin-Yang in order to complete Ten'idō's formula, an individual born into the clan can project entities by the name Ryōdo (領土, Territory). A Ryōdo is a construct that is composed entirely of chakra whose concentration is so low that it cannot be perceived by the naked eye. They can be into various forms and sizes, and their manifestation occurs within less than a fraction of a second. In truth, the Ryōdo are simply boundaries for a Nomura to utilize in the accomplishment of the effects which Ten'idō is capable of exercising. In order for an individual of the clan to manifest a Ryōdo, he or she simply expends and shapes the required chakra to their heart's content. While novice practitioners may take a number of seconds to properly form a Ryōdo, typical users of Ten'idō can form several of these constructs in under a second. Ryōdo can be projected literally anywhere, whether it be in midair, underground, underwater, and everywhere in-between. Furthermore, one of the most notable facts about the conjuration of Ryōdo is that the chakra strain required for their projection is so miniscule that even a can create several with effort. The real energy costs, along with the full capabilities of Ten'idō, lie in the number of effects the kekkei genkai can exercise upon all inside a Ryōdo's boundaries. Capabilities Once a Ryōdo, or number of Ryōdo, has been manifested by a member of the Nomura Clan, there are a vast multitude of effects which the Ten'idō practitioner can elect to exercise upon all inside. As a whole, these effects are, as aforementioned, accomplished through the utilization of the Yin-Yang Release and have the potential to be exceptionally supplementary or incredible destructive. In particular, Ten'idō's effects revolve around the creation and manipulation of carious forces within a Ryōdo's boundaries, which then act upon all that is inside. While it is noted that there is an astronomical number of possible effects to unleash upon a Ryōdo's contents, the vast majority of them have been congregated together into three "disciplines". Each Discipline revolves around a general aspect achievable through Ten'idō and are as follows: the Sōjū-ryū, the Henkō-ryū, and the Mukōka-ryū. It is noted that, in order to exercise more than a single effect at a time, additional Ryōdo are required. This is due to the fact that, as a result of the nature of Ten'idō's formula, a Ryōdo can only house a single effect. However, despite this, adept practitioners can easily overlap numerous Ryōdo in order to exercise a great number of effects upon a single target. Sōjū-ryū *Main Article: Sōjū-ryū Sōjū-ryū (操縦流, Manipulation Style) is the title bestowed upon the first Discipline derived from Ten'idō. The effects of this particular style of ninjutsu produce, within the boundaries of a Ryōdo, revolve around the creation and manipulation of two types of forces. These consist of strong pushes and pulls. These forces boast such a concussive might that, at the very least, can pluck an average adult off of their feet and result in the breaking of bones. It is noted that particularly skilled practitioners of this style can, with sufficient effort, exercise these forces on a subatomic level. Henkō-ryū *Main Article: Henkō-ryū Henkō-ryū (変更流, Alteration Style) is the title bestowed upon the second Discipline derived from Ten'idō. The effects that this particular style of ninjutsu produce revolve around the manipulation of the density, mass, and solidarity of everything within the confines of a Nomura's Ryōdo. Through this, an individual can can the ability to fly or achieve temporary intangibility by projection a Ryōdo about their body. On the other hand, one could, at the very least, render a target immobile or render thrown projectiles useless through the projection of a Ryōdo about an opponent. Mukōka-ryū *Main Article: Mukōka-ryū Mukōka-ryū (無効化流, Nullification Style) is the title bestowed upon the third, and final , Discipline derived from Ten'idō. Of the three, the effects accomplished by this particular style are among the most effective in granting the practitioner an exceptional, tactical edge over an opponent. As a while, this brand of ninjutsu revolves around the complete and utter nullification of elemental ninjutsu. However, in order to accomplish this, a Nomura requires more than their innate knowledge; thy require access to he element they hope to nullify. Through this, a Ten'idō practitioner can effectively reduce ninjutsu composed of the eight, basic nature transformations into nothing. Influence The Eight Siddhas, otherwise known as the Ashta Siddhi, are a collection of supernatural powers that can be supposedly obtained through the spiritual practices of Buddhism. They range from the manipulation of one's size and weight, to omnipresence, and even the power to subjugate the entirety of creation. Trivia *While unnecessary from the creation of Ryōdo, many Nomura make eye contact with the location they wish to manifest a Ryōdo around. In addition, some even make hand and arm motions to correspond with the effects being exercised within the Ryōdo. See Also Category:Kekkei Genkai